


Mystic Furuba [Fruits Basket]

by strawberrykarma



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), anime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Semi Smut, Slow Burn, Sohma Family - Freeform, Sohma Zodiac Curse, sohma curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykarma/pseuds/strawberrykarma
Summary: Losing someone to death is always a hard thing to go through. Especially when that person was very near and dear to you. How will Y/n help the Sohma’s heal from 本田 透‘s passing? Story is heavily inspired by Mystic Messenger.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Outani Arisa/Sohma Kureno, Reader/Sohma Kyou, Reader/Various, Sohma Akito/Reader, Sohma Akito/Sohma Kureno, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Haru/Reader, Sohma Hatori/Reader, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Kureno/Reader, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa, Sohma Kyou/Reader, Sohma Rin/Reader, Sohma Shigure/Reader, Sohma Yuki/Reader, Sohma hatsuharu/reader
Kudos: 24





	1. 1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever series please let me know what you think I take any kind of criticism <3 Hope you enjoy the chapter <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎ 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨: 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦  
> ✎ 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜: 𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘍𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘉𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘺 𝘗𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘹

“Ugh” you groaned as the sound of an alarm clock awoke you.

It was seven in the morning you were exhausted from staying up last night to finish up some assignments. If only your friends hadn’t taken you out all week to hang out with them, then you would have been able to finish all your assignments on time.

You finally then got up from your comfortable bed after resting your eyes for a little. You went straight to the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth. 

After finishing your routine in your bathroom you went into the kitchen to make yourself some cereal. While eating you went through your phone notifications. You went to check your emails to see if you’ve gotten any job offers. You were starting to struggle living on your own since most of your teachers kept asking for expensive text books. Though you weren’t too worried on paying for your enrollment in your school since you were there on a scholarship.

You’ve always been a remarkable student and were always considered a “gifted kid” and even graduated middle school and high school with honors. You have always been proud of your achievements you became especially proud when one of the most prestigious universities “Sonford” offered you a scholarship. 

You still vividly remember that day when you received the letter in the mail. Your mother was really proud and even cried because she was just so happy for you. Though your dad on the other hand....he wasn’t too happy. I mean he still congratulated you and all but it was like he didn’t care. 

“Congrats, though it would have been better if you just got a job and moved out already. You would just be wasting time if you went to university. I mean what use is it really?” Those were the exact words your father used when you and your mother told him the good news. 

Your dad never really cared or praised you when you did good in school. Your mother was always the one there for you. Your mother always told your father that he shouldn’t be so cold and congratulate you for all your hard work, but your father would just ignore her. Your father had always wanted you to move out and get a job as soon as you graduated high school. 

Snapping out of your thoughts you realized that you were finished eating. You also realized you hadn’t gotten any job offers.

“Shit..” you groaned as you got up to wash the dishes.

After you finished cleaning the kitchen you went straight to the bathroom to shower and get dressed so you can get to school. 

After you finished showering and getting dressed you got your bag ready and went off to school. As you were walking to the train station you bumped into one of your school mates “Yaki”. Yaki was those types of people that seemed pretty dumb on the outside but when she was put in the right setting she could really impress you.

“Oh hi! Y/n!” Yaki said.

“Hi Yaki. How’s your morning going?” You asked. 

“Pretty good! Hey listen you’re in my first period right? Why don’t we go to class together!” Yaki said excitingly.

“Oh sure why not” You replied.

Yaki always seemed like a total airhead no offense. She’s pretty popular in your school, but I mean you can see why. She’s super pretty, smart, and kind. Heck she could literally be a model I mean? She’s got the body of one.

Snapping out of your thoughts you heard a phone ringing nearby. It was Yaki’s.

“Oh pardon let me just take this” Yaki said.

“Hello boss! What’s up?” Yaki said into the phone.

Boss? Does Yaki have a job? Why would she need a job though isn’t she rich? Did her parents cut her off? You wondered quietly to yourself.

Wait a minute! If she has a job. Then maybe she could hook you up. Sure you two aren’t per say “close” but if you asked nicely then maybe she would?

After Yaki got off the phone she apologized and proceeded to walk into the train.

“Hey um Yaki..” you said.

“Yes?” She responded with a warm smile.

“Do you have a job? If so is it possible you could hook me up? You see I’ve been trying to get a job for a while now but no places seem to really want/need me.” You said.

This is so embarrassing you thought to yourself. You two aren’t even close? Why would she help you?

“Actually I can! I can get you an application tomorrow if you want! I can even try to recommend you!” She said excitedly 

“Oh that’s wonderful! Thank you!” You said happily.

“Do you have any experience with being a receptionist though?” Yaki asked.

“Ohhh umm... no.” You responded worryingly.

Shoot... I was close too...why hasn’t stuff gone my way lately? You thought to yourself.

“Oh! Okay hmmm well I can try to persuade my dad then! You see my father has been trying to get a new receptionist for months now and he needs one with experience! Though I think I can persuade him I mean I am studying to become a lawyer after all!” Yaki said 

“Dad? You work for your dad?” You asked.

“Hm? Yeah why?” Yaki said

“But you called him boss? Shouldn’t you call him dad?” You asked 

“Ohhh no you see my dad owns a company and that company has different departments and each department has their own boss and I work on a different department, yes my dad is my boss but I have another boss!” Yaki said

“Ohhhh I see” you replied 

“Anyways I’ll get you an application tomorrow and try to get you the job!” 

Just as Yaki said those words you finally reached your stop.

“Hey Yaki!” A voice called out.

You saw the person who called Yaki’s name out it was a boy with grey hair and grey eyes. He was a really pretty guy you thought.

“Yuki! Hi!” Yaki said as she ran to hug the guy.

Is that her boyfriend? If so she really hit the jackpot he’s really pretty and he has really kind eyes.

“Ah Y/n!” Yaki called out.

“This is Sohma Yuki he’s a computer science major in Sonford!” 

“And Yuki this is L/n Y/n she’s studying law along with me!” Yaki said.

“Hi nice to meet you!” You said as you were pulling your hand out for a hand shake with the male.

“Nice to meet you too...” Yuki said as he shook your hand weakly.

Huh? I guess I shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover. This guy’s eyes tricked me he isn’t kind. He literally greeted me coldly and didn’t even bother to have a firmer grip on my hand. You thought to yourself.

“Listen Yaki can we talk?” The slender male said.

“Oh! Of course!” Yaki responded 

“Sorry Y/n! I’ll make it up to you!” Yaki said with worry in her eyes

“It’s fine! You don’t have to you’re already helping me enough!” You responded with a warm smile.

You both said your goodbyes to each other and Yaki was off with Yuki. Yuki seemed like a rude person to you. He didn’t even say goodbye or anything like? Those are pretty much basic manners. But whatever you didn’t really hang on it too much he was probably a shy person or something.

You finally reached the campus and headed straight to your class. 

“Y/n!” A voice called out across the classroom .

“Oh hey Luce!” You said while giving your friend a friendly smile.

“Oh my god Y/n! I’m so angry at you! You missed so much yesterday!” Your friend Oliver yelled.

“I had a lot of assignments to do since some people didn’t let me stay home to work on them.” You said in a sarcastic tone while glaring at your two friends.

“Oh please Y/n don’t act like you didn’t have fun!” Luce said as she punched your shoulder in a playful way.

Luce and Oliver were both your best friends and were very near and dear to you. You met Luce at the school orientation, and Luce later introduced you to Oliver. Both of them were very outgoing and loved to go to parties, but just in general they loved having fun. Though you will never understand how the heck they still get good grades when they’re always out and about having fun. 

“Ugh! Y/n you should have came along with us!” Oliver exclaimed.

“Yeah Y/n! Oliver got black out drunk last night! Not to mention he was literally flirting with every guy in the bar yesterday!” Luce said wanting to burst out laughing.

“Can you blame me though? All the guys there were fine as hell!” 

“You two really did have fun” you said while giggling.

“Yeah! Anyways how’s your job search going?” Luce asked

“Yeah how is it? Did you already find a job?” Oliver asked.

“Hahaha” you giggled nervously.

“No...but Yaki said she would help me score a job at her dad’s company... I’m not sure I’ll even get it though since she said her dad wanted someone with experience...” you said in a upsetting tone.

“Y/n don’t get so upset! If you end up not being able to pay rent anymore then come live with me and Oliver!” Luce said trying to make you feel better.

“No! I can’t possibly free load off you both!” You said in a rather defensive tone.

“Don’t worry y/n you’re bound to find a job!” Oliver said trying to reassure you. 

“I guess...I’m gonna go see if there’s any help wanted flyers around the city after school” You said in a defeated tone.

You just really hoped that you would be able to find a job soon. You didn’t want to go back and live with your parents. You wanted to prove to your dad that you were an independent person. Who didn’t need his help nor pity. 

End of chapter 1


	2. 2. Breaks and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎ 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨: 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦  
> ✎ 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜: 𝘗𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘉𝘺 𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘉𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s goooo chapter two is here >:))

Yuki walked with Yaki to Sonford and vented to her about his problems.

“What’s up Yuki? What did you wanna talk about?” Yaki asked as Yuki walked with a serious face.

“I got into a fight with Machi...” Yuki said as he sighed 

“Again?” Yaki said as she sighed 

Yaki wasn’t too surprised that Yuki and Machi had gotten into another “disagreement”. Ever since Yuki lost the person that was very dear to him and his family, he hasn’t really been doing well. His grades were still amazing but because he forced himself to do well in school even though he was almost never in the right head space.

“Yeah...I think it’s over this time though...” Yuki sounded defeated as he spoke.

“Yuki don’t be so dramatic! You always say the same thing but nothing ever happens!” Yaki said trying to reassure him.

Yuki and Machi’s relationship was pretty on and off after 本田 透’s passing. Machi would always try to help Yuki to feel better. She tried making him treats he enjoyed or take him to the park, but it was always the same thing.

“Sorry... I appreciate it but I’m not hungry you can eat it yourself though” 

Or

“I have a lot of assignments to do and I have to help the others with some paperwork. I appreciate the effort...”

It made Machi upset...was he still in love with her? Every since 本田 透’s death Yuki hasn’t really gone out with Machi. Heck Machi can’t remember the last time Yuki said “I love you” nor can she remember the last time they both kissed ever since 本田 透’s passing. Machi just wished everything went back to the way it was. When Yuki was happy and actually showed through his actions and words that he loved and cared for her.

“This time though...it’s different...” Yuki said.

“How’s it different?” Yaki asked.

Yaki and Yuki have been friends for a long while now. Both Yaki and Yuki understood each other. Yaki and Yuki were both excellent students. Both their families owned big companies, and both of them had the same goal in mind. They wanted to make a name for themselves. They didn’t want people to think that just because they’re rich they can get what they want and don’t have to work for it. Sonford is one of the greatest schools in the world and only kids who work their ass off are able to attend. Yaki and Yuki had another thing in common, their names. They’re basically the same only the second letter in their names is different. Though Yaki knows nothing about Yuki’s and his family’s curse that is now in the past.

“It’s different this time because...Machi she...” Yuki was hesitating to say it.

“What happened to Machi?!” Yaki started thinking that maybe something had happened to Machi.

“She said...that maybe it was best we take a break...we haven’t broken up completely we’re just taking time off each other...” Yuki said as he looked like he was stressed.

Yaki had no words she just stood there hearing him out.

“She also said that maybe we should use this time to see other people...she said maybe then I’ll know what I want...” 

“Yuki...” Yaki felt terrible for her friend. 

Yaki knew that both Yuki and Machi were both very important to each other. She also knew how both of them helped each other overcome obstacles in their lives.

“If I’m being honest though...I don’t think I’ll even mind when we do break up...I mean I haven’t even given her any attention at all...and all I do is stay cooped up in the Sohma estate...” Yuki said trying to reassure himself.

“Her death really did affect you all huh..?” Yaki said in a upsetting tone.

“It really did...though some of the Sohma’s don’t try to show it...but I know for a fact it has affected them. All of them.” Yuki said

“Yeah well of course it did...she was really special to you all.” Yaki replied.

“Though the person it affected most...was Kyo...” Yuki said while sighing

Yaki nodded in a agreement with an upsetting look.

“I mean heck he literally started doing online school instead of coming to campus. He literally gets his homework sent to him, and never comes outside anymore...and if he does it’s rare...” Yuki said worryingly 

Yuki and Kyo being kind to each other was honestly a rare sight to see when the whole curse thing was going on. Though after high school and the whole Chinese zodiac thing they both learned to get along. Sure they would insult each other and get into physical fights but that’s how they joked around. Though after 本田 透 ‘s death, they both became cold and distant to other people. Especially to each other. 

________________________________

After school finally came around.

“Finally! The end of school couldn’t have come any sooner” Luce said as she stretched.

“I know right!” Oliver replied.

“Hey I think I know what we could do now that school is over!” Luce said with a smug look on her face.

“Let me guess you wanna go out for drinks?” You said not looking at all surprised.

“No...well... yes and no!” Luce stammered.

You knew Luce very well. She loved drinking a lot, but not in the way were she was an alcoholic. Though you wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up becoming one.

“I was thinking...why don’t we try making ice cream floats but...WITH VODKA!” Luce beamed in excitement as she spoke.

“That would actually be interesting to try not gonna lie.” Oliver said.

“Exactly! So Y/n, you in or nah?” Luce said excitingly.

“As much as I would love to see you both get wasted, I can’t...I have to go job searching I can’t put it off.” You said .

You were starting to get more and more frustrated with yourself because you couldn’t find a job. You didn’t know why you couldn’t get any offers. You were beginning to think that maybe going out on your own was a mistake and you started to believe that your dad was right...

No! He’s not right! You knew that deep in your heart you would be able to find a job, with a good pay nonetheless! 

“Ummm earth to Y/n? You there?” Oliver said waving his hand in front of your face.

“Oh gosh! Sorry about that” you said snapping out of your thoughts.

“Anyways I have to go now! Text me and send me videos of your hangout today bye!” You said running off and waving at your friends goodbye!

“We will! Good luck!” Both your friends said as they waved.

________________________________

Walking around town you noticed how there wasn’t many shops/restaurants that needed any new employees. You went into a few of your favorite shops and restaurants to see if they needed any help but all of them said the same thing.

“Sorry! We’re currently packed with employees!” 

Again, you were starting to become frustrated. You began to overthink things. 

“Shit...what am I gonna do. I can’t possibly go back to my parents house! I don’t need my father’s pity nor his ‘i told you so’ face! Not now or ever!” You thought to yourself as you walked into a cafe.

You went ahead and ordered a caramel macchiato, just to ease your nerves a little. While you waited for your order to be ready you went straight to the bulletin board that was in the cafe by the cash register. There people would post ads, missing dog flyers, news, and even job offers!

As you scanned the board and traced the flyers with your index finger your noticed that a flyer fell on the floor near your feet.

“Hm?” 

You went to pick it up and read the flyer.

“No way...no way...NO WAY! NO WAY!” You thoughts raced as you read what was on the flyer.

“Assistants needed at Zohma!” Was written on the flyer.

“Zohma?! Oh my goodness!” You couldn’t believe your eyes!

Zohma is one of the biggest companies in Japan. Zohma is a conglomerate company with many different departments. Such as fashion, pharmaceuticals, house appliances, and much more. A lot of people would kill to work at Zohma especially since the owners are all very attractive. Zohma is especially known for being one one of the best places you could work at. Since the pay is good and the employers treat their employees fair.

“Interviews are on Sunday, book your interview by calling or emailing using the contact info listed.” You read.

“No way that’s like, in a day!” You thought to yourself.

You took you phone out and put the contact info into your phone. After you put the info into your phone you put the ad back up the board. Just as you put the ad back your coffee was finally ready and you walked happily to pick it up and left the cafe.

End of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to drop some kudos if you enjoyed the chapter <3 and remember to comment any criticism on the story so far <3 you can also find this story on Wattpad (same title) though I update the story on ao3 a week early than on Wattpad. I am already working on the third chapter I plan to post chapter three and four on the same week but I’m not sure since school just started for me :(


	3. Unsweetened coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎ 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨: 𝘔𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨  
> ✎ 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜: 𝘙𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘉𝘺 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter loves <3

“Shigure, you really are a dumbass aren’t you?” Hatori said as he took a sip from his morning bitter coffee.  
“What makes you say that?” Shigure said as he laughed.

”Aren’t you afraid that Akito might get angry because you’re hiring without her permission?” Hatori said

“Hmm... No! I’ve never really been afraid of her so why would I be now?” Shigure said.  
“And anyways all the others agreed that we needed the extra help so I’m pleasing the others.” Shigure said with a smug look on his face.

“Okay. But if Akito ends up firing or demoting you don’t expect me to help you.” Hatori said as he sighed.

“Awww, don’t be like that Haa-san.” Shigure said crying fake tears.  
Hatori was the head of the pharmaceuticals department. Shigure was the head of the appliances department, and as for the fashion department...Ayame obviously was the head of that department. All three of them were pretty much just as important as Akito. The three of them helped make sure everything was organized and everything was in check in their departments. Though if Akito saw something she didn’t like that came from one of their departments....she would scold one of them, it was rare for Akito to scold them though.

It became even more rare for her to scold anyone after 本田 透’s death. She started to slack off and didn’t take her responsibilities as ceo of Zohma seriously. She even ended up replacing Kureno with Shigure. Shigure ended up becoming the head of the home appliances department, and Kureno become her assistant. Akito also started going onto more “business trips” and would leave Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame in charge of everything.

The Sohmas realized what was happening...Akito was falling back into her old bad habits. Everyone was afraid that Akito would go back and mentally tournament them like she used to. Yuki especially became afraid. They all hoped that Akito wouldn’t go back to those habits...

______________________________

“Here’s the application, my dad said if you impress him on the interview on Tuesday then he might just hire you!” Yaki spoke as she handed you an application.  
“Oh thank you!” You replied happily.

Yaki had invited you out for some coffee with her so she could give you the application and get to know you better. Though you worried about how awkward it would be since you two don’t really speak to each other. But it wasn’t! If anything you feel as if you can now consider Yaki a friend..? Okay maybe not really more like...a friendly acquaintance?

“So are you busy tomorrow?” Yaki asked as she took a sip from her ice coffee.

“Yeah I am. I have a job interview tomorrow!” You said excitingly.

You didn’t know why but when you received an email back saying that your interview was booked, you felt as if you had a chance to actually get the job...you just had a good feeling about it.

“Oooo what other job did you apply for?”

“I applied for an assistant position at Zohma!” You said excitingly.

“Oh! That’s amazing! I’ve heard plenty of amazing things about Zohma!” Yaki said.

“Yeah! Me too!” You replied

“Though I didn’t expect them to be hiring since they’re always so full with employees.” Yaki said as she placed her index finger on her chin.

“Yeah me neither!” You replied.

“But anyways I hope you score the job! Also I’m having a party tomorrow at eight the dress code is black and white so if you’re not busy around that time please do come!”

Yaki then got up from her seat.

“Anyways I have to go now since I have to finish planning a few more things for tomorrow. Hope everything goes well for you tomorrow!” Yaki said as she waved goodbye to you.

“Oh! Yes thank you! And thanks for the coffee!” You said.

You then took out your phone and reread the email that you received from Zohma. You couldn’t help but just be so happy that you might actually score the job.

Just as you were about to walk out the coffee shop a slender gray haired male entered. You quickly recognized him.

“Ah it’s Yaki’s friend. What was his name again...Yui? No. Maybe Yuri?” You thought to yourself.

“Wait no! Yuki!” You finally remembered his name.

“Good afternoon Ms. L/n.” The male said with a straight face.

“Oh! Uh yes! Good afternoon! Sohma!” You stammered.

“I wanted to apologize for my rude actions towards you the other day. I know it was wrong of me to treat you that way.” Yuki said as he looked into your e/c eyes.

“Oh! No don’t worry about it! It’s fine!” You said.  
“Maybe he is a good person...” You thought quietly to yourself.

“Yaki made me realize how rude I was and it persuaded me into speaking to you about it, she told me I would find you here.” Yuki said.

“Oh really that’s nice haha.” You said nervously.  
“You don’t have to worry about it though that’s all in the past now” You added.

“I also heard from Yaki you’re applying to Zohma. Is that by any chance true?” He asked as he got closer to your face.

“Oh um yes! I have an interview tomorrow!”

“Interesting...well I happen to be related to one of the people who’s in charge of interviewing you tomorrow. And I too happen to work with them.”

“Oh really! That’s nice!”

“Ugh why am I so dumb?? His family name is literally Sohma! And everyone knows the owners of Zohma have Sohma as their last name!” You scolded yourself in your head.

“So to make up for my rude actions...I will help you get the job.” Yuki said giving you a smile.

Though the smile didn’t look like a happy smile.... it looked more like a sad smile that was being forced....

“Oh no! I can’t possibly let you do that! Like I said before it’s all in the past!” You said

“Please Y/n. Let me do this. If I don’t help you... I’ll feel guilty.” The male said as he pulled your hand towards him.

“...okay fine! But only because I don’t wanna make you feel guilty.”

“Wonderful. Let me give you my number just so we can keep in touch.” Yuki said as he took out his phone.

“Oh okay!” You said as you took your phone out.

“Hey do you want anything from here! Buying you something is the least I could do for you!” You said as you took out your wallet.

“No thanks.” He said as he typed your contact info into his phone.

“Please just let me buy you something.” You said as you clasped both you hands together.

“Okay...fine. I’ll take a medium black coffee.” Yuki said sighing.

“Black coffee? Do you want any sugar or creamer with it?” You asked.

“No thanks.” He responded.

“Oh okay...” You said as you walked to the register to order

“One medium black coffee please...but add just one packet of sugar.” You told the the lady working behind the register.

“It’s just one packet of sugar he won’t even notice .” You said quietly to yourself.

“Coming right up, hon.” The cashier said as she handed you your change and receipt.

Once Yuki’s coffee was ready you walked over to where he was sitting. He seemed to be texting someone on his phone.

“It’s ready!” You spoke.

“Oh thank you very much” Yuki said as he got out of his seat.

“I wanna thank you again for offering me your help I really appreciate it” you said with a warm smile.

“It’s nothing...” Yuki replied as his cheeks turned into a light pink.

“Just remember to keep in contact with me okay?” Yuki said with a cough trying to snap out of it.

“Of course! See you tomorrow!” You said waving at him.

You were smiling like a big goof as you walked out the coffee shop. You just had such a good feeling that you were gonna get the job.

As you were still in your thoughts your phone began to ring.

“Luce? What’s up?” You said into the phone.

“Hey girly! You going to Yaki’s party?” Luce asked.

“You better say yes Y/n or so help me I will drag you to her party if you say no” Oliver said.

“Hahaha...” you laughed.

“I’m not sure...I have a job interview tomorrow at three.”

“Oh c’mon Y/n the party is at eight you can make it!” Your friend Luce said.

“I’m not sure...I’m not the best in a party setting...”

“Y/n, we’ll be there with you the whole time plus if you loosen up and drink a little then you might actually enjoy the party!” Oliver said trying to convince you to go.

“Please Y/n! How are we gonna be a trio with the third member?!” Luce said

“Agh! Fine! But if I don’t like it then im leaving okay?” You said.

“Deal!” Both your friends said

“See you tomorrow at six Y/n!” Luce said before she hung up.

After your friend hung up you put your phone into the pocket of your cardigan.

“Ah shit here we go again.” You thought to yourself as you sighed.

You were never too fond of parties that were hosted by popular kids they always made you uncomfortable since all everyone ever does is drink, play beer pong, and have sex in the front yard of the house. Yaki is a popular girl at the university and she’s nice yes but...her friends...some of them were nice but some of them weren’t ...heck there were times where you even saw when Yaki’s mean friends mistreated each other a million of times in the hallway. Who knows if they’ve mistreated Yaki though...you hope not Yaki’s is literally one of the nicest girls in school.

You snapped out of your thoughts.

“C’mon Y/n pull yourself together! You can’t think about useless crap right now! You have to focus on what’s important! Which is scoring that job!” You said to yourself as you smacked both your cheeks with your hands.

“I just know I’ll get that job!”

##### End of chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to drop some kudos if you enjoy the chapter and tell me your thoughts on the story so far <3


	4. Interview time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎ 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨: 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦  
> ✎ 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜: 𝘏𝘰𝘵 𝘙𝘰𝘥 𝘉𝘺 𝘋𝘢𝘺𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this instead of doing my hw shdgvnbnn the things I do for ao3 :’)

“So interviews start at two, correct?” Asked Hatori as he walked alongside Shigure and Ayame in the hallway of Zohma.  
“Well lookie here, I thought you didn’t wanna get involved?” Shigure said in a sly tone.

“Tori-San! Are you actually going to help us!” Ayame said joyfully.

“Listen, as much as I think hiring someone is a stupid idea, I don’t want you getting into trouble and at any case if Akito were to get mad at you and if she saw that the new employee was actually good at their job and was really helpful then maybe you wouldn’t have your job at risk.” Hatori said to Shigure.

“Aww Haa-San you really were worried then!” Shigure said as he leaned in to hug Hatori.

“Oh my! What a beautiful friendship why it’s enough to make me cry!” Ayame said tearing up as he hugged both his friends.

“Ummm...hey? Am I interrupting something?” Yuki said as he stared at the three friends.

“Yuki! My dearest brother how are you!” Ayame asked his little brother as he went in to hug him.

“I’m fine thank you for asking...” Yuki said patting Ayame’s back 

“Listen guys, I have a question and it’s urgent.” Yuki stated as he pushed his older brother off of him gently.

“What is it?” Hatori asked.

“Are you guys by any chance interviewing a girl named Y/n L/n?”

“Hmm let me see...” Shigure said as he looked through the dozens of names listed for interviews with on his iPad.

“Y/n Y/n Y/n, Ah! There she is! Her interview is around three.” Shigure said as he showed Yuki his ipad 

“Oh my! Yuki is this your friend? She is very breath taking!” Ayame exclaimed as he examined your photo listed next to your name.

“Is that their driver’s license photo? If so she must’ve been having a good day when she got that taken.” Hatori said as he also examined it.

“Hmm yeah she’s cute.” Shigure said.  
“Ahem well anyways I actually happen to know her and I just wanna say please consider hiring her.” Yuki said as his facial features softened.

“She goes to Sonford along with me, she’s studying law and she’s such a hard worker. I promise you the best results from her if you hire her.” Yuki added.

“Hmm, we’ll keep that in mind” Shigure said as he turned away to walk down the hallway.

Hatori and Ayame followed.

“I hope I was able to help...” Yuki said quietly to himself.

____________________

  
You walked out of your apartment looking like a hottie! You straightened your h/c tresses and wore a white short ruffled sleeved blouse with a black pencil skirt. You also wore black heels.

“Maybe heels is a bad choice?” You debated in you head  
“Ah whatever I don’t have time for this!”

You walked into the city looking determined.

“I just know I’ll get the job!” You thought to yourself.

You finally arrived at Zohma and opened the door. You headed to the front desk as your heart started skipping a beat every time you got closer to the front desk.  
“Hi Miss? Do you need anything?” The lady working at the front desk asked.

“Um yes there is! Where do I go for the interviews?” You asked.

“Ah, take the stairs or elevator to the second floor from there go into room 1A and there you will be greeted with waiting room!” The front desk lady said.

“Okay thank you very much!” You told her.

You walked towards the elevator and went in and pressed the number two button. You took a few deep breaths as the doors of the elevator closed. 

“You can do this. You can do this. You know you can.” You chanted as you went up the elevator.  
Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened you then walked out to find room 1A.

“1A, 1A, 1A” you muttered as you looked for the room.  
“Ah there it is” You said walking towards the door.

Before you opened the door you took a few deep breaths.

“Here we go.” You muttered as you opened the door.

As you opened the door you saw many women there waiting some where socializing and some were just there sitting. You awkwardly smiled and waved at them and took your seat.

Once you sat down you tried to calm down and recite the your answers for possible questions that might come your way. While reciting your answers you got a message, it was Yuki. 

___________________

Yuki: Hey

Hi! :You

Yuki: It’s almost your turn, 

you ready?

Yeah I am! :You

Yuki: Are you nervous?

Yeah a little... :You

Yuki: Don’t be you’ll 

do great I know it :)

Thanks for the encouragement I appreciate it :D :You

_______________________

  
A smile appeared on you features, was he always this kind? You thought to yourself.

“Y/n L/n! You’re up dear!” A male with long silky white hair exclaimed.

“Oh!” You said as you jumped out your seat.

You walked towards the male while a bunch of eyes were on you.

“Good Afternoon! How are you today!” The male asked as he lead the way down a hallway.

“I’m okay just a little nervous what about you?” You asked with a shy tone.

“My god he’s pretty” you thought to yourself.

“Oh darling you shouldn’t be so nervous! You’ll do amazing just watch!”

“Oh I just realized! Where are my manners! My name is Ayame Sohma and I’m the head of the fashion department!” The male said as he went in to shake your hand.

“So nice to meet you!” You said as you shook the males hand while smiling.

“Here we are this is where your interview will take place! You ready?” Ayame asked as he had his hand on the door handle.

“Yes!”  
“Tori! Gure! This is Y/n!” Ayame said to two males sitting at a big table one looking at an iPad and the other fiddling with a pen.  
“Ah welcome!” A handsome male with purple eyes said as he got out his seat to greet you!

“My name is Hatori Sohma I’m the head of the pharmaceuticals department and this here is Shigure Sohma he’s the head of the home appliances department.”

“Hi it’s nice to meet you!” Shigure said as he got up from his seat to shake your hand.

“Why don’t you take a seat Y/n.” Hatori said as he pointed to the chair that was in front of the males

“Oh yes thank you!” You said as you went to sit down.

You couldn’t help but be so nervous I mean?? Look at these three! They’re literal hotties!

“So Y/n let’s start, Tell me what do you already know about Zohma?” Shigure asked with a smile.

“Well Zohma is a conglomerate company run by the Sohma family. Zohma’s products are the most used in Japan. Zohma so far specializes in three different categories, fashion, pharmaceuticals, and home appliances, and according to the media Zohma is planning to create their own electronic line.” You spoke as you had your index finger on your chin.

“Ah, and Zohma was originally named Sohma but it was renamed Zohma about three years ago!” You added.

“Good job! You’ve earned a gold star!” Shigure said in a playful tone

“Here’s another question, do you know why it was renamed Zohma?” Shigure asked with a smirk.

“Shigure...” Hatori called out.

“Ah um it’s called Zohma because um... it looks cooler..?” You said in an unsure tone.

“Cooler?” Hatori said

“Uh...yeah! Because the z is like s backwards and with sharp edges!” You said trying to be more confident in your answer 

“Pfft...” Ayame wanted to laugh but covered his mouth.

Then Shigure started laughing loud and Hatori let out a small chuckle.

“Huh? Did I say something funny?” You said to three boys in a confused tone.

“It’s nothing Miss...” Hatori said smiling.

“Did I get the answer right..?” You asked

“Yeah you did” Shigure said giving you a smile.

“Ahem anyways, let’s continue the interview.” Hatori said.

_______________________

“Alrighty Y/n! We’re done now, we’ll contact you on Tuesday to tell you if you got the job or not.” Shigure said with a smile.  
“Thank you so much, it was very nice to meet you three!” You said as you shook all their hands.

“Let me walk you out.” Ayame said.  
You and Ayame then proceeded to walkout the room after you said your goodbyes.

“You did an amazing job dear!” Ayame said to you.

“Really?! You think so?” 

“Of course I think so, so if you do end up getting the job don’t be so surprised!” Ayame said with a wink.

You giggled as you finally arrived back to the waiting room.

“Thank you for everything Mr. Sohma” You said

“Dear drop the Mr! Just call me Ayame!”

“And no problem have a wonderful rest of your day!” He added.

“You too!” You said as you waved goodbye to him.

“Pfft-“ 

You turned you head around wondering who was laughing. It was a woman who appeared to be in her late 20’s she had blonde curled hair.

“I bet 50 bucks she won’t get the job.” A brunette girl whispered to the blonde giggling girl.

You rolled your eyes.  
“And I bet 100 bucks both of you won’t even make it past the first question.” You said with a smile.

The girls looked at you in disbelief as you walked out the room and slammed the door.  
You sighed as you walked into the elevator.  
After you got out the elevator your phone began to ring, it was Luce.

“Hello?” You answered.  
“Hey girly! How’d the interview go?!” Luce asked.

“It went great! I think I might actually get the job!” You said.

“Girl if you get the job hook me up with one of those hotties!” Oliver said.

“I will!” You giggled.

“Anyways me and Oliver will be arriving to your house later.” Luce said

“Yeah okay!” You said.

“Tell is the details of the interview when we get to your house!” Oliver said. 

“I will bye!” You said.

After you hung up you put your phone in your purse and headed to your home.

___________________________

“Alright that was the end of the interviews!” Ayame said.

“So anyone in particular you like Shigure?” Hatori asked.

“Hmmm Y/n. Definitely. Something about her drew me in.” Shigure said

“Yeah Y/n definitely is something, plus she was the most serious one out of the rest of the people we interviewed.” Said Hatori.

“Well that settles it Y/n gets the job” Ayame said as he clasped his hands together.

“Shouldn’t we think about this more though...?” Hatori said.

“Haa-San you were there with me and Ayame during the interviews, Y/n was literally the most serious person out of all of the others and didn’t make any advances towards us.” Shigure said.

“Hmm, true.” Hatori said in a gentle tone.

“Okay! That settles it! Y/n L/n is Zohma’s new assistant!” Ayame said in a joyful tone.

“Let’s send her a message tomorrow.” Shigure said as he took a sip from his water.

“Didn’t we say we’d send her a message on Tuesday?” Hatori asked.

“Yes but who can wait! She must know the good news ASAP!” Ayame said.

_______________________________

You had just gotten out the shower, even though you showered earlier this morning you figured if you’re gonna go to a party you might as well smell and look your best.

You were brushing your h/c tangled hair until you heard a sudden knock at your door.

“Ah! It’s Luce and Oliver!” You said as you hurried to open the door.

“Hey girly!” Luce said as she waved at you.

“Hey Y/n!” Oliver said.  
“Umm Luce, Oliver..? Why do you have have three duffel bags?” You asked.

“Oh this bag just has mine and Oliver’s clothes and products for the party! And these other two are for our sleepover today!” Luce said as she and Oliver came inside your house to put their luggage down.

“You two are staying over?”

“Yeah! I mean why wouldn’t we?” Luce said

“Plus we might come back from the party late.” Oliver said.

“You’re okay with ya staying over right?” Luce asked.

“Yeah! Just as long as we don’t stay up too late because I have class tomorrow” you said.

“Okay!” Luce said excitingly.

You never had a problem with Luce and Oliver staying over they’ve done it plenty of times before you were just surprised since they haven’t slept over in a while, since as of recently you guys would go out to an arcade or to the mall and after your hangouts you’dsay your goodbyes and that was the end of that.

Snapping out of your thoughts you turned your attention towards Luce.

“Y/n! You just showered right? Come here!” Luce said as she pointed to a chair that was facing your vanity.

“Let me do your hair and in the meantime you can tell us what happened at the interview!” Luce said joyfully.  
“Oh okay!” You said as you went to sit down.

“And please give us details!” Oliver said.

_** End of chapter four ** _


	5. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎ 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨: 𝘔𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨  
> ✎ 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜: 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘊𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘌𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘓𝘪𝘧𝘦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late I’ve been reading webcomics and playing games :’)

  
“Wait okay so let me get this straight, the head of the pharmaceuticals department is named Hatori?” Oliver asked.

“Yes!” You responded.

“I always mixed him up with the head of the home appliances department...” Oliver said shocked.

“Isn’t the head of the fashion department engaged or married?” Luce spoke as she was looking through her bag.

“Wait what! Ayame?!” Oliver said really surprised.

“He’s literally so pretty fuck...” Oliver said really disappointed.

“Did you like him?” You asked.

“Of course I did! He’s literally so fucking gorgeous like c’mon Y/n you had to have thought he was gorgeous too!” Oliver said.

“Yeah he is really pretty and kind.” You said as your cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

“Oli why don’t you just crush on another Sohma who is single. Like Shigure for example, He is single right?!” Luce asked frantically.

“Yeah! Wait you like him? I never knew you were into the Sohmas Luce!” You said.

“Ahaha..” Luce giggled.

“I’m not really interested much in the Sohmas like Oliver but I do think Shigure is handsome, but like I would ever have a chance to go out with such a guy like Shigure...” Luce said.

“Plus I already am interested in someone!” Luce said with a devious smile.

“Oh! Who spill!” Oliver said getting off your bed.

“Yeah! Who is it?!” You asked.

“I’m not telling!” Luce said smiling.

“Oh c’mon Luce!” Both you and Oliver said.

“Don’t do us like that!” Oliver said.

**_____________________**

“Yuki my dear brother! It’s Sunday!” Ayame exclaimed to his younger brother who was sitting on a couch reading a book.

“Yeah and? Did you barely realize?” Yuki said as he turned the page of his book.

“No! Yuki it’s Sunday don’t you wanna hang out with friends today!” Ayame said with a slight frown.

“No.” Yuki responded.

“Oh c’mon Yuki kids your age go out every weekend to a party, get drunk, have a one night stand, and have fun in general! You can’t sit at home all day reading!” 

“Well it’s what I’m doing.”

“Yuki! There has to be someone at your school who invited you out today!”

“Well my friend Yaki did invite me to her party today...” 

“There you go! Why don’t you go I’ll drive you!”

“Nah I don’t wanna go alone.” Yuki said as he got off the couch.

“Why don’t you ask Haru and Rin to join you?” Ayame said as he followed Yuki into the kitchen.

“I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t wanna go.”

“Yuki..! You know what no! You’re going to that party and that’s final!” Ayame said as he took the glass of water away from Yuki’s hands.

Ayame then proceeded to drag Yuki by his arm to his room.

“No! Ayame let me go!” Yuki said trying to resist.

“I’ll be informing Rin and Haru about the party that way you won’t go alone!” Ayame said as he shut Yuki’s door in his face.

“Damm...” Yuki said under his breath.

“Guess I have to go then...” Yuki said as he rummaged through his closet trying to find an outfit that matched Yaki’s party theme.

As Yuki got dressed he heard a knock at his door.

“Come in.” Yuki said as he buttoned the last few buttons on his white shirt.

“Yuki, is it true? That me and Rin are coming with you to a party?” Haru asked with a surprised look in his face.

“Yes, I don’t wanna go but Ayame is forcing me.” Yuki said as he sighed.

“Well Ayame is worried about you...and I am too.” Haru said.

“Is Rin ready?” Yuki asked ignoring Haru’s words.

“I’m not sure Ayame went to do her hair.” Haru said as he went to sit on Yuki’s bed.

“How’s Machi” Haru asked.

“Not sure...we haven’t spoken to each other since our argument.” Yuki said sitting beside Haru.

“Well if it makes you feel any better... me and Rin aren’t exactly on good terms right now.”

“Really why?”

“I’m not sure, out of the blue she said that she wanted a break and that she wasn’t sure if I was right for her.” Haru said faking a smile.

“She also said she wanted to focus on her internship with Ayame.” Haru added

“Don’t you both work with Ayame? Isn’t it a little awkward..?” Yuki asked.

“Well, what do you think?” Haru said laughing.

“But I’m proud of Rin, she’s come so far and Ayame has really taken a liking to her and her designs.” Haru said with a sparkle in his eyes.

“That’s good bit just you watch you two will be back to normal.” Yuki said trying to comfort Haru.

“I sure hope you’re right.” Haru said.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

“Yuki, Haru! Are you two ready!?” Ayame asked as he stepped into Yuki’s room.

“Yeah” Both Yuki and Haru responded. 

“Great! Let’s start heading out then!” Ayame said as he walked out the room.

Both Haru and Yuki walked out the room and out the house. They headed into a black limo.

“Get in boys!” Ayame said.

“Didn’t you say you would drive us?” Yuki asked.

“Yes! But me Hatori and Shigure have some business to take care of!” Ayame said signaling the boys to get in.

“And that business is...?” Yuki asked suspiciously.

“Drinking obviously.” Shigure said.

“Why am I not surprised.” Haru said as he got inside.

While Haru was getting in he made slight eye contact with Rin for a second.

“You look lovely.” Haru said as he sat a seat far from Rin.

Yuki than sat in between Haru and Rin. While Ayame, Shigure and Hatori sat in front of them.

“So you three are going to a party? I would expect it from Rin and Haru but you, Yuki?” Shigure said.

“Well some people like to get things off their mind in a more healthier way.” Yuki responded in a rude tone.

“Awww Yuki what’s that supposed to mean?” Shigure asked smiling.

“Enough you two.” Hatori said

“Can’t we just sit in silence for once?” Hatori added as he sighed.

“Aww but Tori-San sitting in silence is boring!” Ayame said.

“So Rin! How’re the designs coming along?” Ayame asked changing the subject.

“They’re coming along great I’m really in love with them.” Rin said quietly.

“I’m so glad! When do you think they’ll be ready?” Ayame asked.

“Umm... in a day maybe? I’m still adding a few more details.” 

“Perfect! I’m so excited!” Ayame said as he clasped his hands together.

Haru stared at Rin’s smiling face, she really has come far. Before Rin’s dream was to become a fashion designer and have her own clothing line, but she didn’t want to work with anyone to make her dream a reality so when Akito assigned her as an intern in the fashion department of Zohma you can imagine how disinterested Rin was. She did do a good job though her work attitude wasn’t very good. Thought that all changed when Ayame caught Rin sketching an outfit during her lunch break.

“Oh my Rin! That’s amazing!” Ayame said as he looked closely at the sketch.

“You startled me!” Rin said trying to hide her sketch book.

“Don’t hide your talent!” Ayame exclaimed taking the sketchbook away from Rin.

“Ayame! Give that back!” Rin said.

“These are amazing!” Ayame said looking through the sketchbook.

“You know you have real potential to be a fashion designer.” Ayame said still looking at the sketchbook.

“Really?!” Rin said surprised.

“Yeah!...though such a shame your work attitude isn’t too good...” Ayame said closing the sketchbook and giving it back to Rin.

“If you ever wanna actually become a fashion designer with their own clothing line, then talk to me when you decide to fix your attitude.” Ayame said smiling while waving at Rin.

Ever since then Rin changed her attitude completely sure it was fake at first but her good attitude was slowly becoming real. She was actually having fun being Ayame’s intern, it gave her a sense of what it’s like being a designer. Once Ayame saw Rin’s attitude change he started including her more when he was designing. Sometimes he’d aske for her opinion, or to help him sew something. Since then Ayame has taken a liking to her and now he’s gonna show Rin what’s the real process when creating a clothing line.

“We’ve arrived.” The driver said.

“Bye Yuki, Haru, and Rin have fun!” Ayame said.

“Bye.” Yuki said stepping ou the vehicle.

“Remember to call me when the party’s over!” Ayame said.

The three Sohmas watched as the black limousine drove off.

“I’m surprised you actually wanted to come to a party.” Rin said as she took out a compact mirror to fix her hair.

“Yeah that makes two of us.” Yuki said walking into the party.

The party was hosted at Yaki’s house, so far the party looked pretty well organized. There was a butler at the entrance welcoming guests and offering to take their coat and bags, and there was a huge table nicely decorated with black and white table clothes and black and white ribbons surrounding the table. The table had snacks, soda, juice, and of course it isn’t a party without everyone’s best friend, alcohol.

“Welcome to Ms. Sonozaki’s party, may I take that for your Ms?” The butler said to the three Sohmas as he offered to take Rin’s black clutch. 

“No thank you.” Rin said walking away from the entrance.

“Where are you going?” Yuki said walking behind her.

“To get a drink of course.” Rin said pointing to the big table that displayed snacks and drinks.

“Oh okay.” Yuki said.

“You two want anything?” Rin asked to the two boys.

“No thanks.” Yuki and Haru replied.

Both boys watched as Rin walked away from them and walked straight to the snack table.

“Why do I feel like everyone’s watching us...” Yuki said to Haru.

“That’s because they are.” Haru said.

It wasn’t anything new to be honest. The Sohmas were known for being the center of attention when it came to them walking into a room. 

“Yuki!” A voice called out.

Yuki and Haru turned to see that a girl in a black velvet dress with a white belt was calling Yuki’s name.

“Yaki, hey.” Yuki said walking up to Yaki.

“Yuki! I’m so glad you could make it!” 

“Me too..”

Yaki gave a warm smile to Yuki. Until Yaki turned her head and saw a male wearing an all black outfit with three unbuttoned buttons and silver chains.

“Yuki, who’s this hottie?” Yaki said as she went to shake the male’s hand.

“I’m Haru.” Haru said as he shook her hand.

“Yeah...that’s Haru, hes part of the sohma clan along with me.” 

“Ah i see, what school do you go to?” 

“Well you see I just graduated high school and l’m on a three month break from studying but I’ve already reserved a spot at Shin University.”

“Haru is also currently working an intern job for my brother.”

“Well then Haru if you ever need help with anything feel free to ask me. Yuki has my number so ask him for it when you need it.” 

“Well I’ll be going now, see you Yuki, bye Haru~” Yaki said as she waved at both males goodbye.

“She seems nice…” Haru said to Yuki

“And a lil flirty…” Yuki responded 

“Is she always flirty?” Haru asked

“No...she only gets like that when she meets someone she likes.” Yuki answered.

“Oh”

“Yeah...anyways let’s go get a drink I need to get stuff off my mind.” Yuki said as he walked towards the alcohol that was placed near the snacks.

**________________________**

“Ugh! I just wanna start drinking already!” Luce said as she fixed her makeup in the car with her compact.

“And I just wanna see some hotties already!” Oliver said peeking between the front car seats where you and Luce were sitting.

“And I can’t wait to just stare at y’all from the background.” You said as you focused on driving Luce’s car.

Luce wanted you to drive her car since she still wanted to finish her makeup.

“Awww don’t say that! You’re gonna be drinking too!” Luce said punching your shoulder in a playful way.

”Yeah! And you’ll definitely catch a few eyes looking like that!” Oliver added.

“But I can’t drink because I’ll be driving… and plus I’m not interested in catching any guy’s eye at the party.” You said.

The main people who were attending the party were the popular kids, the social butterflies, the kids who wanna start trouble, and the ones who didn’t have anything to do on the weekend.You honestly did look like a full course meal your hair was slightly curled and you were wear a short dress that was white from the torso and chest area and the skirt was black. Your makeup wasn’t too “dramatic” per say but you still looked cute as hell. But you weren’t interested in anybody at school, in a romantic way at least since most guys were attracted to Yaki obviously.

“One little shot won’t do anything Y/n! It’s just one!” Oliver said.

“Still, I don’t wanna.” You responded as you were parking the car

“Finally! We’re here!” Luce said.

All three of you got out the car and headed to where Yaki’s party was being hosted. Luce and Oliver has their own reasons for why they were excited to go to the party. You just hoped that maybe you’d make a new friend to at least keep you company while your friends got drunk and flirted.

**_  
End of chapter five_ **


	6. Operation: get out of Yaki’s party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎ 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨: 𝘔𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨  
> ✎ 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜: 𝘑𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘉𝘺 𝘙𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay! I’ve been busy irl with assignments lately :( I will try my very best to post the next chapter soon!

  
  


“Welcome to Ms. Sonozaki’s party, may I take your bags ladies?” The butler said to you and Luce.

“No thank you.” Luce said.

Luce quickly grabbed your hand and Oliver’s.

“C’mon guys! Let’s go have fun!”   
“Y/n!” A voice called out.

“Wait Luce!” You said as you yanked your hand out of Luce’s grip.

“Y/n I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Oh! Luce and Oliver! You two made it too!” Yaki said.

“Yeah! Thank you for inviting us. This party is amazing!” You said.

“Thank you Y/n! Please you three, help yourselves to the snacks and drinks!” Yaki said to your group.

“We will thank you.” Luce said.

“If you need anything don’t be afraid to give me a shout! Have fun!” Yaki said as she waved at you and your friends.

“Oliver! You made it!” A voice called out.

“Oh! Hajime! You made it too!” Oliver said.

“Isn’t that Oliver’s crush?” You whispered to Luce.  


“Yes! Shhh!” Luce shushed.

“Me and my friends are playing ping pong wanna join?” Haijime said to Oliver.

“Oh... you know I do! I love me some table tennis!” Oliver said.

“Bye guys catch you later!” Oliver said as he waved at you and Luce.

“Bye have fun!” Luce and you said as you waved goodbye to Oliver.

“Luce?” Another voice called out

“Wow... looks like everyone’s getting recognized today...” you said to yourself.

“Oh Emily! Hey!” Luce said.

“Hey Luce, you look cute!” Emily said.

“Thanks! you too!” Luce replied.

“Listen me and the others are with Yaki’s friends wanna come with?” Emily said as she pointed to where her friends were located.

“Oh of course!” Luce said.

“Y/n wanna come?” Luce asked.

“No it’s fine I’ll just go get a drink.” You said giving your friend a friendly smile.

“Okay! Don’t drink too much!” Luce said as she waved at you goodbye.

You waved your friend goodbye and headed to the snack table.

Once you were at the snack table you noticed a really pretty girl that was next to you. She was tall, slim and had her hair in a bun with two strands hanging on the side. She wore a black short dress.

Since you were lost in thought you didn’t realize how close you were to each other and the dark haired girl accidentally bumped into your side and ended up dropping her black clutch.

“Ah...” she said as she bumped into you.

Snapping out of your thoughts you quickly got on your knees to pick up her clutch.

“I’m so sorry!” You said to the girl.

“It’s fine, thank you.” The girl said once you handed her back her clutch.

“I like your dress!” You complimented.

“Oh, thank you...?” girl replied as she tried to ask for your name

“Oh! My name is Y/n L/n! What about you?” You said as you brought your hand for a handshake with the dark haired girl.

“My name is Sohma Isuzu, but you can call me Rin. It’s what most people call me.” Rin stated as she shook your hand.

“What’s your major at Sonford?” You asked.

“Ah, I don’t attend Sonford. I attend Shin University and my major is fashion.”

“Oh! Fashion?! That’s amazing!” 

“Thank you.”

“So is Yaki a friend of yours?”

“No. You see I came to accompany a family member, he attends Sonford and is friends with Yaki.” 

“Oh that’s cool! I came to accompany my friends but they’ve run off with other people.”

“With other people? Doesn’t that make you...angry?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“Pardon I know it’s not my place but if you came with them then shouldn’t you all stick together? Doesn’t it upset you that they ditched you?” 

“They didn’t ditch me, and it’s fine I don’t really get along with their other friends.”

“Hmm...”

“What about you? Where’s your friend?”

“Oh him and his friend are somewhere I’m not sure I came to get a drink.”

“So you ditched them?”

“I guess you could say that” Rin giggled as she replied.

You smiled, how could someone be so pretty? You thought to yourself.

“Are you enjoying the party?” You asked as you giggled

“Ah Yeah it’s fun now that i found someone to talk to..” She responded as she smiled at you.

Your cheeks dusted a light shade of pink, sure she looked sorta intimidating but she was actually really sweet.

“Rin.” A soft male voice called out.

You watched as Rin turned to see who was calling out her name.

“That voice...i've heard it before…” You said quietly to yourself as you looked over to where the voice was coming from.

It was Yuki! And he walked alongside with another male, his hair was white from the top and black from the lower part, and he was wearing all blach with a few of the top buttons unbuttoned.

“Yeah?” Rin said to Yuki.

“Me and Haru just came to check on you.” Yuki said.

Yuki then tilted his head to see you standing behind Rin.

“Oh! Ms. Y/n!” Yuki called out.

“Hi Yuki!” You said, giving him a warm smile as you waved at him.

“You two know each other?” Rin asked.

“Yes Ms. Y/n goes to Sonford and we’re well acquainted with each other” Yuki said to Rin.

“I see.” Rin said.

“What about you? I didn't know you knew her.” Yuki said to Rin.

“We just met… we were just talking to each other.” Rin said to Yuki.

You noticed Rin’s voice and persona was more colder towards Yuki than with you, which was strange to you. I mean shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't she be more colder to you than Yuki? Someone she said she considered a friend? You had also noticed the white haired male was staring out into space. You decided you might as well introduce yourself, i mean wouldn't it be rude to not introduce yourself?

“Hi my name is Y/n L/n!” You said offering your hand for a handshake to Haru.

Snapping out of his thoughts he took your hand and introduced himself.

“Oh! Nice to meet you. My name is Hatsuharu Sohma but you can call me Haru.”

You gave the white haired male a warm smile.

“Do you go to Sonford?” You asked.

“No you see i just graduated high school and i'm taking a three month break from studying but i've already reserved a spot at Sonford.” Haru replied.

Yuki was confused, wasn't he going to Shin? 

“Sonford? Don't you mean S-” Before Yuki could finish his sentence Haru elbowed him.

“Hahaha...Yuki you're so funny! Let's go get drinks see you later Ladies! It was very nice to meet you Y/n!” Haru announced as he pulled Yuki to the other side of the snack table where all the drinks were located.

“Weirdo” Rin said as she glanced at Hatsuharu.

“Hey Rin, wanna play table tennis?” You asked, smiling.

“Hm? Sure why not.” Rin replied.

You took her hand and dragged her to where the ping pong tables were.

“Her attitude is oddly similar…” Rin thought to herself.

  
  


___________________________

  
“Ah..a drink is just what i needed after a long week!” Shigure spoke as he finished his shot.

“Please don't drink too much Shigure...the last time you drank too much we had to be responsible for all the paperwork for your department…” Hatori said.

“Oh Tori-San! Have some fun! It is Sunday after all! We deserve to treat ourselves!” Ayame said, taking a sip from his pina colada.

“Aaya is right Haa-San! You need to let loose, not everything will always be about work.” Shigure said.

“Now why don’t we order something for you, in order to help you let loose?” Shigure smirked as he raised his hand to get a bar tender’s attention.

“Okay! Tori-San what looks more appealing to you , sex on the beach, mojito, pina colada, or a margarita?” Ayame said as he showed Hatori the different types of alcoholic beverages on a menu.

Hatori sighed. 

“How did I end up being stuck with you two…” Hatori said as he chuckled.

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


“Wow Rin! You’re so good at ping pong!” You said cheerfully.

“Thanks…” Rin replied.

“I wish i was as good…” You said.

“Yeah you kept missing!” Rin said as she laughed.

You laughed along with her.

“Hey, umm do you know what time it is?” You asked.

“Yeah, hold on it is...11:30” Rin said as she showed you the time on her phone.

“Oh! Me and my friends should get going!” You said looking around trying to find your friends.

“Yeah i should look for my group too…” Rin said as she also looked around the room.

“Thank you for a wonderful time Rin! I don't like parties much but hanging out with you has really been fun!” You said, giving Rin a warm smile.

“Oh! Thank you too for hanging out with me…” Rin said to you.

“They really are similar...” Rin thought to herself.

“Well then, see you!” You said as you waved goodbye.

“Wait!” Rin said.

“Hm?”

“Oh! umm...nevermind , have a safe trip back home…!” 

“Thank you! You too!” You said waving goodbye.

“I should have asked for her number…” Rin said quietly to herself before walking away.

___________________________

  
  


You looked around for your friends but you didn’t see any of them. After looking for a while you spotted Emily, the girl Luce was hanging with.

“Maybe she knows?” You said quietly to yourself.

You then proceeded to walk over to where the group was.

“Umm...Emily?” 

“Hm? Oh you’re...Y/n correct?”

“Y-yes”

“Luce is upstairs in the restroom, and I believe Oliver is in the kitchen with Hajime and his friends.”

“Oh thank you!”

“No problem.”

You then went upstairs looking for the restroom.

You saw three people standing in line so you guessed it was the restroom. You didn’t see your friend in line so naturally you guessed she was in the restroom. You got in line to wait for Luce.

After 2 minutes the door opened. You looked up and saw none other than Luce.

“Luce!” You called out as you got out of line.

“Oh Y/n hey!” Luce greeted.

“It’s 11:40 we should get going now.”

“Oh Y/n let’s stay longer!”

“Luce we can’t, we have school tomorrow.”

“Okay fine but we better stop by the liquor store I haven’t gotten wasted.” 

“Okay…”

You couldn’t help but feel that Luce was a little disappointed...but I mean you have school tomorrow and it’s already getting late…

Feeling guilty you decided that you'll take one for the team and stay.

“You know what Luce let’s stay longer I’ll just wait till you and Oliver are ready to leave…”

“Really?! Thank you Y/n!”

“Yeah no problem...I’m going back to the snack table…”

“Okay I’ll text you when me and Oliver are ready!”

You saw Luce walking off…

“Damm...” You thought to yourself.

You then went back to the snack table but you didn’t really walk towards it; you just leaned against a wall that was near the table.

“ Ms. Y/n?” A male voice called out.

You Looked over to see that it was none other than Yuki.

“Yuki! Hi!” You said.

“Hey..! Rin said you were leaving already?”

“Oh I was but my friend wants to stay longer so now I’m just in a corner waiting for them like always!” You said in a cheerful defeated tone.

“What about you guys, weren’t you three leaving too?”

“Yeah we were but Haru went to the restroom so now me and Rin are waiting…”

After Yuki’s words Rin showed up.

“Y/n? Weren’t you leaving?” Rin asked.

“Yeah but my friends wanted to stay longer…”

“That’s no good, don’t you have school tomorrow? You shouldn’t be staying up too late.” Rin said.

“Yeah but they’re staying over at my house and I’m their ride home so what can you do…”

“Then they can get a new ride home, listen Y/n you shouldn’t have to deal with that bullshit if they don’t care about class then that’s on them but you do..!” Rin said in an intense tone.

“I can’t just leave my friends though…”

“Yeah you can, I have a plan.” Rin said as she went to grab a cup.

“Are you a lightweight?” Rin asked.

“Yeah…?”

“Rin what are you planning to do?” Yuki asked.

“Getting Y/n wasted is part of my plan.” Rin said as she poured alcohol in a cup.

“Here this is medium strong it gets lightweights really wasted!” Rin said, handing you the cup.

“Rin I have to drive, I can’t.”

“Like I said I have a plan, give me your keys and drink it.” Rin said.

You handed her your keys and Rin handed you the cup. You didn’t drink much of the alcohol in the cup but you felt a little dizzy.

“You feel drunk yet?” Rin asked.

“A little…”

“Perfect!” Rin said as she took your cup away from you.

“Where are your friends?” Rin asked.

“With Yaki.” You said.

“Okay let’s go.” Rin said grabbing your hand.

Yuki then followed.

“Okay Yuki you go up to her friends and say we’re taking her home because she’s in no condition to drive and that’s when I come in and give them her keys.” 

“Umm...okay.” 

“What’s your friend’s name?” Yuki asked.

“Luce…” you responded.

You couldn’t help but feel guilty….would your friends be mad at you? Would they see through the plan?

You saw Yuki getting close to the group Luce was in.

“Hey umm… Is Luce here?” Yuki asked.

“Yes, that's me. Is something wrong?” Luce said as she went near the male.

“Yeah well I just wanted to let you know that me and my group will be taking Ms. Y/n home, she’s in no condition to drive.”

Rin then went up to the two and handed Luce the keys.

“Oh okay thanks for letting me know...Y/n me and Oliver will just be going home we’ll pick up our stuff tomorrow.”

“T-that’s fine..” You said as you hiccuped.

“Aww! You're leaving already, Yuki?” Yaki said.

“Yeah my brother already sent the limo to pick us up.” Yuki said to Yaki as he smiled.

“Aww! I hope you guys had fun!”

“We had a wonderful time thank you.”

“Bye have a safe trip back! Also make sure to give Hatsuharu my number~”

“Ah...yeah i will...bye!” Yuki said as he turned around and noticed Rin’s face. She wasn't fazed at all? Does she still care about her and Hatsuharu’s relationship?

“Lets go guys!” Yuki said.

“Bye Luce…” You said.

“Bye Y/n have a wonderful night!” She said, giving you a warm smile.

Her smile looked genuine, so maybe she wasn't mad?

Your group then walked out of the party and waited outside of the house where the party was hosted.

“I told Haru to meet us outside so he should be- Oh there he is” Yuki said.

“Hey guys. Oh! Nice to see you again, Y/n” Haru said.

“Y- You too…” You replied as you hiccupped.

“Had too much to drink?” Haru asked

“Something like that..” You replied.

As you and Haru talked the limo had already arrived. Yuki then proceeded to open the door.

“Ladies.” Yuki said to you and Rin.

You and Rin went in first then Haru and Yuki.

You were sandwiched between Rin and Yuki, while Haru sat on the other side of the limo.

“What happened to the others?” Haru asked.

“They said they were coming home late because they still had unfinished ‘business’”Yuki said as he sighed.

“Meaning they still haven't gotten wasted.” Rin added as she too sighed.

You wondered who they were talking about, were they talking about other fellow clan members?

“Oh right! How could we forget Ms. Y/n what's your home address” Yuki asked.

You proceeded to tell him the address and he then informed the chauffeur that the group was making a stop before arriving at the Sohma estate.

Time flew and the limo had finally made a stop to your home.

“Here you are Ms. Y/n, please make sure to get lots of rest! You've had a long night.” Yuki said as he watched you step out of the car. 

“I will and thank you for everything! Especially for helping me back there!” You said in a sleepy tone.

“Good night Y/n” The three Sohmas said you waved goodbye at them and they were off.

“Tomorrow will surely be tiring” You said to yourself, yawning and stepping into your home.

  
  
  


**_End of chapter six_ **


	7. After the party's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎ 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨: 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦  
> ✎ 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜: 𝘚𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘌𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘥𝘦 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘉𝘺 𝘎𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘈𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO POST MY LOVES. IVE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE ONESHOTS BUT I LITERALLY KEEP SCRAPING THEM AND I END UP WORKING ON THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS SERIES REALLY LATE :< ALSO APOLOGIES FOR A SHORT CHAPTER.

You arose from your bed after turning off your alarm. 

“Ugh! My head..” You said smacking your head.

You thought maybe if you smacked your head hard enough your headache would go away...yeah...it didn't it would just get worse….

“I didn't even drink much what the heck.” You said to yourself.

You got out of bed to take a quick shower, after you got home yesterday you knocked out on your bed, in the same clothes you wore at the party.

After your quick shower you got dressed, brushed your teeth, did your hair, and put light makeup on just so your eyebags wouldn't be noticeable. After getting ready you headed to the kitchen to make yourself a cup of coffee in a to go mug.

You got your stuff and headed out.

“Agh my head still hurts” You said rubbing your head as you ran towards the train station.

You arrived at the station just in time, your train had arrived. You got on and listened to music as you waited to arrive at school.

_________________________________________________

  
  
  


“So Yuki~ Driver Tae tells me that you, Haru, and Rin took a girl home last night from the party~” Shigure said in a teasing tone as he drank his morning tea.

“Yeah we did. Hey Shigure after i'm finished with this paperwork can i work on adding a dark mode into the messaging app? A few people complained saying it hurts their eyes…” Yuki said glaring at Ayame who was drinking tea just like his friend.

“Yuki my dear brother! Sometimes my eyes get strained from looking at bright screens! That's why I requested it!”

“You know there's something called ‘turning your brightness down’ right?”

“My precious eyes still hurt even after turning the brightness down!”

“I see you're avoiding the topic Yuki, let's talk about it later.” Shigure said with a grin as he walked out the meeting room.”

A sigh left Yuki’s lips. _ “Why is Shigure so persistent on things? _ ” He thought to himself.

Just then Hatori entered the room.

“Tori san! You're here!” Ayame called out as he ran up to his friend to hug him.

“Oh Hatori just in time, after I finish with this paperwork could i please borrow the computer lab to modify the messaging app?” Yuki asked

“Oh Yuki! Yeah you can, you dont need to ask, though aren't you supposed to be in class? Don't tell me you've started ditching like Kyo?” Hatori said as he tried to push Ayame off.

“Classes were canceled for me and you know Kyo isn't ditching right? He still gets his work sent to him…”

“Anyways do you guys know where i can find Shigure?” Hatori asked, ignoring Yuki’s words.

“Oh silly Tori! You just missed him! I believe he's in his office right now!”

“Okay thanks. Ayame come with me and Yuki remember to send those reports to Shigure after you're done. Talk to you later”

“Okay see you two later…”

  
  


_____________________________________________________

  
  


You walked into class and headed to where you usually sit, with Oliver and Luce. You walked down the lecture room trying to look for your friends. You then caught a glimpse of Olive’s back side and walked over to where he was.

“Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad.” You repeated quietly to yourself.

“Hey Oliver…” You greeted as you sat down.

“Y/n! How are you? Do you feel better? I heard what happened!” Oliver said as he went in to hug you.

“I'm fine my head just hurts thanks for worrying!” You responded as you returned the hug.

“Luce said Yuki Sohma was the one to take you home! You lucky bitch!”

“Ahaha...it wasn't just Yuki he was with friends, speaking of which where’s Luce?”

“Oh you know Luce! Always getting real drunk to the point she feels like a pregnant lady the next day! Anyways he was with friends?”

“Oh no is she okay? If she wants i can come over to make her soup to help her feel better!”

“Y/n you worry too much she’s fine this always happens when she gets wasted, trust me!”

“I hope you're right…”

_ “I hope she isn't angry with me…”  _ You thought to yourself

Just as your brain was being clouded with thoughts about Luce you received a phone call.

“Hm? Who could be calling me?” You said out loud.

“Oh my maybe it's Yuki calling you to let you know his true feelings about you!~” Oliver teased.

Ignoring Oliver’s words you picked up your phone.

“Hello?” 

“Hello!” a familiar male cheery voice greeted.

“Is this Y/n L/n?”

“Yes. Who's asking?”

“Oh my what such cruel words! I thought we were supposed to be friends Y/n!”

“Hm? Im sorry bu-” Just as you were gonna respond you realized who’s cheery voice it was.

“Mr. Ayame Sohma?!”

Just as you blurted the name Oliver’s eyes sparkled.

“Oh! So you do remember! Im so happy! Also what did i say about dropping the Mr dear?”

“Ahahaha...sorry about that, though pardon if i'm being rude by asking but what did you call me for?”

“Ah! Yes! Well you see dear! I was wondering if you were available around four?”

“Y-yes i am why?’

“Excellent! Well then Y/n! Please make sure to come in today to Zohma! We’ll be waiting~”

Just as Ayame said those words he hung up.

“Wait a minute! Was that The Ayame?” Oliver asked.

“Yes...he said he wanted me to come in around four to Zohma i wonder what for..”

“Oh my Y/n could you be anymore dense? You clearly got the job at Zohma!”

“I don't think i did...they said they would inform me if i got the job or not on Tuesday..”

“Oh then maybe Ayame found an interest in you and wants to confess~”

“What?! No! It can't be Mr. Ayame is married!”

“Relax it's just a joke! Honestly i'm pretty sure you did get the job so congrats!”

“Thanks…”

“Once Luce recovers we’ll go to that once fancy chinese restaurant to celebrate our treat!” Oliver said as he smiled.

“Alright class, settle down, the lesson starts now.” The professor spoke.

You honestly couldn't focus at all.  _ “Did i really get the job?”  _ You thought to yourself.

Class was then over.

“Y/n give me all the details once you arrive at Zohma!” Oliver said as he packed up his stuff.

“I will and please let Luce know that if she needs anything she can give me a call!” You responded back.

“Will do!” Oliver said.

___________________________________________________________

  
  


Thankfully you only had three classes today. So the day went by really quickly. After your last class of the day you rushed as fast you could to the train station, you wanted to shower before you headed to Zohma.

You arrived home, and went straight to your closet. You wanted to pick something formal.

“Hmmm, i guess i'll pick this one.” You said.

You picked out a white shirt with sleeves and black pleated dress that only had straps. After you picked your outfit you went straight into the shower. Once you finished your shower you got dressed and blowdried your h/c tresses and applied light makeup. Then you grabbed your bag and headed out the door.

**_End of chapter seven_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to drop some kudos if you enjoyed the chapter <3 and please tell me what you think <3 You can also find the story on Wattpad though I update the story a week early on Ao3 than on Wattpad.


End file.
